


Sharp

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Coffee, F/F, Mutual Pining, Small Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In which Veronica doesn't know how to flirt with a Galra, and Acxa goes for a different approach.





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron: Legendary Defender, Acxa/Veronica: flirting - flirting across species is awkward, but they make it work.

_"Good morning, Veronica."_

_"Oh...hey, Acxa. You're looking sharp today," Veronica said. Acxa blinked, running a finger across her horns, then her top._

_"I'm not wearing anything with blades on it, though. My blade's back in my room."_

_"No, not literally. I mean...you look nice."_

_"Then...why didn't you just say so? Why do you Earthlings always have to say such silly things? I came here to have a real conversation with you, and you just compare my usual outfit to-"_

"Veronica?"

She snapped out of her anxious fantasy and looked up. Acxa was standing beside her work station, smiling and holding a cup of coffee.

"Oh...Acxa, hey! Sorry, I was...thinking about statistics for a moment," she lied. Acxa nodded, setting the cup down, her cheeks going slightly pink.

"I...brought you this. Since it's early, and sometimes people aren't at their best in the morning. Er, not that you never are! But I know you work hard, and I thought-" She shook her head. "Well, I hope I got it right, anyway. Lance said you like it sweet but dark...I got you this, just in case." She set down a little container of creamer, and Veronica blushed. _Did she just happen to walk into Lance, or did she go out of her way to ask him?_

"Thanks, Acxa. So...how goes it with the Blade?"

"Pretty good. New Daibazaal's finally agreed on a new form of governing, now that Kolivan's beaten it into their heads that the empire was a mistake," Acxa said. "Now we just have to help them set _up_ that government. We're gonna have to borrow Allura for that."

"I'm sure Lance won't mind."

They fell silent. Veronica added a few drops of milk to her coffee and sipped slowly, while Acxa just stood and watched her. Several times, Veronica opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, because suddenly she was so afraid of offending someone.

 _Since when did I get so insecure? I mean, I'm no seasoned love goddess, but I've managed a few good lines before. I've dated enough, seen Lance fail enough to know what works and what doesn't._ She sighed, staring into her cup. _Then again, I've never tried to flirt with a Galra before. Especially one who's never actually been flirted with before._

"So, Veronica..." Acxa said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "you look...sharp, today! I mean, pretty! I mean-"

"I was going to say the same to you!" Veronica blurted out. _Smooth, McClain._ "I mean...I like your outfit."

"It's just my usual Blade suit," Acxa said, clearly confused. "It's...nothing special."

"Just like this is my usual Garrison uniform?" Acxa blushed, stepping away from the table.

"Oh...right."

More silence. Veronica drank the last of her now-lukewarm coffee and glanced over her reports, barely daring to look Acxa in the eye.

 _Maybe I'm not as good at this as I thought. Even if she is Galra, even if she's lived a life shut away from everyday things like flirting or interacting with ordinary people..._ She shook her head. _I can't think of her like that. She's had a hard life, but the last thing she'd want is for me to feel sorry for her._

"I didn't come just to bring you coffee." Again, Acxa's voice brought her back to the present. Veronica set her cup down and looked up, barely meeting the other's gaze. Her face was flushed, and she could see the bright stain on Acxa's own cheeks as well.

"I...guess I figured? I mean, usually you spend your mornings training, right?"

"I wanted to see you. I just..." She shook her head. "I see Hunk coming in bringing food for Keith and Keith always lights up, but I didn't bring enough GAC for a danish, so I went with coffee." She looked away, rubbing the back of her neck. "But I guess that wasn't flirty enough, so..."

"I was afraid if I told you what you told me, you might get offended," Veronica admitted. "I don't even know why. Talking to you makes me realize how _silly_ us humans are, how we fancy up our words when just saying what we mean would be easier, especially-"

"Especially for someone like me." Acxa shrugged. "It's okay, I know I'm innocent as a newborn kitten about this stuff."

"I just don't want to say something stupid and drive you off."

"Me either. Rizavi and your brother gave me a bunch of ideas, especially some junk about a particle barrier." Acxa rolled her eyes, and Veronica laughed.

"Don't listen to Lance. He had to give up flirting to make Allura realize he was serious," she said. "He doesn't use those lines anymore but he's got a book of them in case anyone needs his... _help._ " She shook her head. "You did the right thing going with Hunk's method." Acxa's shoulders relaxed, and she smiled.

"I'm glad it worked. And...if you tell me I look sharp, I won't get offended. I promise."

Veronica stood up, tossing her empty cup into the trash.

"So...why don't us sharp looking ladies go get something to eat? Or...just go outside and look at the flowers? I mean, they're not as pretty as you, but..."

Acxa laughed softly.

"I was about to say the same thing to you."

Taking hold of each other's hands, they left the office and stepped out into the sunlight.


End file.
